generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuck
Shapeshifting Enhanced strength |gender = Male |hair color = Unknown |eye color = Red |portrayed by: = Dante Basco |group affiliation(s) = Rex's Old Gang |allies = Cricket, Skwydd, Rex Salazar, Circe |enemies = Quarry, Breach, Knuckles }} Tuck is an old best friend of Rex Salazar. He's a member of one of Rex's old street gangs. 1.12, "Rabble" History Early Life Some time after the Nanite Event, Tuck was transformed into a mummy-like E.V.O. Shunned by the rest of humanity for his freakish appearance, he ran away. Finding himself in Hong Kong, he found three similar so-called freaks: Skwydd, Cricket, and Rex Salazar. Together they formed an unnamed pseudo club dubbed Rex's Old Gang. Little did they realize that Rex was a lieutenant in an E.V.O. crime ring and would eventually trade his friends to its leader, Quarry, for his freedom. They would not see Rex again for years. Season One Rabble Later on, Agent Six and Rex were in Hong Kong, on behalf of Providence, cracking down on a team of E.V.O. bank robbers. Rex soon had a one-on-one fight with Tuck, who realized that the man he was fighting was his old friend. Rex, on the other hand, couldn't remember his old friends due to his memory blackouts, but jumped at the opportunity to meet someone from his past. He easily convinced White Knight to allow him to infiltrate the team because the latter suspected a larger crime ring. Once reunited with the group, Tuck proved to Rex that he was once a member of the team, by revealing they all have voice activated nano-ink tattoos, including Rex. It was apparently a solution devised by Rex to prevent a repeat of an incident with a shape shifter, revealing that Rex was the leader of the group. Rex's presence soon attracted the attention of Quarry, an E.V.O. crime lord and his former boss, who turned the group against Rex by revealing, via a PDA diary that belonged to Rex, that it was Rex who handed over his friends to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom. The revelation caused the others to turn against Rex and side with Quarry. Rex, suffering a guilt trip, went to confront the others. When Quarry tried to bribe Rex away, Rex destroyed the PDA with the BFS and proceeded to attempt to pummel Quarry. Little did Rex realize that Quarry was also a powerful E.V.O. and skilled fighter, a deadly combination that nearly cost Rex his life. Luckily for him, seeing Rex stand up for them caused the others to turn against Quarry. With their combined powers, they succeeded in defeating Quarry. After Quarry was taken away, Rex advised his old friends not to do anything stupid or else Providence would be after them again, leaving the group once again on a good note. Season Two Hard Target When Rex next saw Tuck and the gang they were joined by Circe, who following Rex's advice traveled to Hong Kong and joined the group. Rex also discovered that Tuck was seemingly in a romantic relationship with Cricket. Unfortunately for the group Breach on orders from Van Kleiss had come to Hong Kong to free Quarry to steal a super weapon. When Breach followed Rex back to their hideout, she incapacitated the group and kidnapped Circe. Rex instructed the gang to free themselves then find him at the financial district in Hong Kong where Quarry was currently on a rampage with the Molecular Destabilizer. Once there, Rex then instructed the group to rescue the civilians in danger from Quarry's rampage. Later, after Quarry was taken to Abysus by Breach, Tuck and Cricket stated that their relationship with one another was strictly platonic; however, once Rex left, Tuck and Skwydd tried to ask out Cricket and Circe on a date. 2.14, "Hard Target" Season Three Assault on Abysus Tuck along with Cricket and Sqwydd were captured by Providence. They sacrificed themselves so that the human like Circe could escape in the confusion. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Remote Control Tuck along with the others were eventually captured by Providence only for it to be attacked by Quarry. Quarry plugged Tuck's mind control collar into a video game system which was being controlled by some children Quarry had duped. With great difficulty Rex was able to Track Tuck back to Quarry's hideout and free the Trio. Tuck and the others fought Quarry's mind controled army while Rex dealt with Quarry. Once it was over the four of them decided to have a nice peaceful meal to celebrate Quarry's defeat. Personality Tuck is a very friendly person who treats most things in a casual manner. Tuck seems to think being an E.V.O. is cool. This is shown when reuniting with Rex he instantly starts talking about Rex's powers and about how much cooler they are than when they hung out. 1.12, "Rabble" He also seems to have a sense of humor, as shown when he tried to scare Rex when he met up with him and joked that Rex better not forget his old gang. Tuck can also be very cautious; this is shown when he warned Rex about getting on Quarry's bad side. When pushed to the edge, Tuck can also be violent. This is shown when he punched Rex in the face after learning that Rex sold him, Skwydd, and Cricket to Quarry although Rex was supposed to be his friend. 1.12, "Rabble" Physical Appearance Tuck is a teenage boy who is basically made of mummy-like bandages. He wears a black torn shirt with brown pants and appears to be hollow inside. He also has red eyes. 1.12, "Rabble" Powers and Abilities Tuck is an E.V.O made out of a mummy-like wrapping who can unravel, disperse, elongate and reshape himself at will, but his true appearance has never been seen. He seems to have notable acrobatic skills as seen when dodging bullets and while fighting one-on-one with Agent Six. He also possesses great strength since he had demonstrated lifting a boulder to attack an opponent. Relationships Rex Salazar Tuck was one of Rex's best friends. He is shown as being the friendliest﻿ to Rex and explaining things to Rex the most. He and Rex have very similar personalities; they are both easygoing most of the time, yet can be very violent at times. Skwydd Skwydd and Tuck have been very good friends for quite a long while. Ever since the two went E.V.O. and formed their gang, they've been allies. Cricket Tuck and Cricket have been very good friends. They later appeared to be in a romantic relationship, but he assured Rex it was merely platonic. However, after he and Skwydd heard her and Circe mocking the idea, he desperately tried to ask her out on a date, confirming that at least he has a crush on her. Quarry As the rest of the gang, Tuck hates and fears Quarry. Out of the members he seemed to be the one most frightened of Quarry. He would constantly warn Rex of Quarry's retaliations. After Tuck was freed from the grips of Quarry, he seemed to regain his confidence. Appearances Season One * 112. "Rabble" Season Two * 214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" (non-speaking) * 312. "Remote Control" Trivia * Tuck's voice was provided by Dante Basco, an actor mostly known for his roles of Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) and Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender). * Due to living in Hong Kong for years, it is possible that Tuck knows Cantonese. 1.12, "Rabble" 2.14, "Hard Target" * Tuck has a voice-activated, nano-ink tattoo on his right shoulder that is hidden by his shirt sleeve. 1.12, "Rabble" References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Incurable E.V.O.s